Lost memories
by Percabeth1300
Summary: Kronos has risen, Percy is erased from his friends memories, Will he somehow manage to save Olympus and get his friends back? PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I'm trying out, i hope you guys like it!

Percy pov

Nothing was better then the beach at sunset. I laid in the sand, Annabeth right next to me her head resting on my chest. I tugged at her blonde curls playfully, they seemed to glow in the fading sunlight. She smelled amazing, like coconuts, everything was perfect. Annabeth turned on her side so she could face me. Her Grey eyes were so intense they stunned me into speechlessness. "I love you so much Percy jackson" she whispered softly before crashing her lips into mine passionately, we kissed in the warm sand. I smiled through the kiss. " what is it seaweed brain?" She demanded playfully pulling away " it's just, I love you too" I said a little bit sheepishly. Her face broke into a beautiful smile. Suddenly Annabeth was pulled off of me with such force that her head knocked back. I scrambled to my feet uncapping riptide. A large figure in all gold armor held Annabeth in a tight grip Kronos. "Let her go!" I demanded advancing toward him, but with a wave of his hand time slowed and I was frozen. "Don't worry hero, I'm prepared to make a deal" he whispered examining Annabeth as he said it, he was squeezing her so tight the pain became too much for her to fight back and she had gone limp. " what is it" I spat. " I'm willing to take you instead of her, will you take her place?" He asked mockingly "yes" I responded immediately putting away riptide. "Now put her down" my voice was steely I could feel the water tugging at my gut. " now now. Once I put her down, you must do two things. 1) you must give her your precious weapon 2)you must come with me willingly, if you try to fight me or trick me in any way, be sure that I will kill her, do you agree." His voice was snakelike "yes" I said determined to help Annabeth. With snap of his finger Annabeth fell sickeningly from where he had her levitating. Her body laid lip in the sand, I could tell many bones were broken. I rushed to her side she was barely conscious. Tears streamed from her eyes "Percy.. no" she choked on a sob. "Shhhh... I'll be okay" I whispered pushing back her hair and kissing her on the lips. Tears stung my eyes I didn't want to say goodbye, I was determined this wasn't goodbye. I took out my pen, riptide. "I Percy jackson give this weapon to Annabeth chase" riptide glowed reluctantly and I placed it in Annabeths hand. She was crying fully now screaming "someone help! Help!" But if anyone in camp heard, they didn't come. "I love you" I whispered before walking back to Kronos. "What now?" I asked coldly. Suddenly there was s pinch in my left arm everything slowed down and then turned completely black.

Annabeth pov

I continued to scream even after Percy was gone. Percy was gone. My heart ached I gripped riptide in my hand. I couldn't stand I knew slot of my ribs were broken, maybe an arm, or both arms. I clung to the sand where we had just sat so happy, so happy. My tears watered the ground, I sobbed my aching body convulsing violently. I held riptide close to my heart cradling it in both hands. It was getting darker and colder but I didn't care. I was just going to lay here and hope it was so horrible dream. " Annabeth?" A voice yelled filled with worry. Someone rushed to my side. Piper. "Oh gods" another voice said. Jason. They must have been walking together along the beach. I couldn't register them. Piper was trying to pry open my arms so she could assess my injuries and open my airway. I didn't care let me die. Percy was probably dead my now. "Annabeth what happened" I realized her charmspeak. I scrambled away from her painfully sitting up trying to gain my breath. Jason crouched next to me. "What happened" he asked full of concern. I stared at the water. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a sob. I sniffed and unfolded my hands. Riptide glinted in the moonlight, piper inhaled sharply, her and Jason shared a glance. "Come on, lets go find Chiron" piper soothed. This time I let the charmspeak guide me. I nodded wincing as I stood "We need to take her to the infirmary first" jason said analyzing my injuries. They supported me like crutches and I walked in a daze to the infirmary. I got a lot of nectar and ambrosia, and my bones healed. But I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I had nightmares of that night. Chiron walked in his tail flicking nervously. He kneeled by my bed side I barely registered he was there. He stared at riptide glinting in the palm of my hand. Tears welled in his eyes, but somehow he held them back. I thought he was going to give me some false encouragement or ask me what happened, instead he said "take your time" my heart shattered. Hope was lost, Percy jackson was dead.

It's been three excruciating weeks. Today is the day we are going to burn his shroud. It's a beautiful shroud, emerald green with a trident in the middle, it shimmered like the ocean, and in it, just like the ocean, I saw his eyes. The whole camp was solemn. I tried to say something, but I couldn't get much out. "Percy jackson.I loved him, I still love him. When he first came to this camp, I hated his guts. He was so unbelievably dumb, but I learned that that stupidity was truly his overwhelming loyalty. Loyalty, he was so damn loyal. Too damn loyal. He had a way of rallying people behind him, everyone trusted him, he was a leader, the bravest hero I knew." I couldn't say more. I remembered the last time I was eulogizing him, I looked out into the crowd and he was there, back from Mt. St. Helens. But this time he wasn't there smiling ridiculously at my speech. The shroud burned beautifully and I watched until the fire was ashes and everyone was gone. Riptide weighed heavy in my pocket. We would be so happy. I thought blissfully. Suddenly there was a figure in front of me. I looked up brokenly. Athena, my mother stood wearing a white toga with gold trimming, her hair was braided down her side. "Mother" I gasped tears flowing. I rose she enveloped me in a hug. "Sometimes you need your mother, even if your mother is a god" Athena said sitting with me. Her smile was warm. "Tell me dear" she looked at me intensely. I told her everything that happened that night. Her eyes filled with worry, her eye brows knit in concern, but she listened until I was finished. "Loyalty, his fatal flaw" she mumbled looking off into the distance. "It isn't good that Kronos has risen so quickly" she remarked "about Percy Jackson, he isn't dead, hades has confirmed that his soul isn't in his realm." She paused reading my face. Percy was alive my mother was telling me that he was alive. " but I don't know where the boy is. My suspicion is that he has been taken outside of the gods realm. And in that case he could very well be dead, although I assume Kronos took him for some purpose.." thunder boomed over head. "Poseidon and Zeus are in conflict" she muttered "I must go" she stood eyeing me wearily. " remember you are a daughter of wisdom" "wait-" I wanted to ask her more but she shimmered into a flash. I looked away just in time and when I cleared my eyes she was gone.

Percy pov

I had almost escaped 8 times. Almost. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that he kept me in a small shower sized stall that had hard steel walls. Something about the room sucked power out of you, energy was diminished, everything ached. Each day he would open one of the walls( there was no door, how he opened the walls don't ask) and he would then fight me. It was an unfair fight being he was armed and I wasn't it was just him trying to stab me and me dodging until he slowed time and stabbed me or twisted my arm until it broke, or a crowd pleaser injecting me with poison. All of these were excruciating and each should've killed me, but they didn't. My arm stayed broken, poison seared my insides, and open wounds ached. But I didn't die. He would show me images of Annabeth sleeping or eating. She looked like she was aching all over. I wanted to run and help her, comfort her tell her that it was ok. "Now don't scream or she will die, and you will watch it" I focused on the image of Annabeth as he smashed my left knee shattering the bone. Stars danced in my vision I swallowed my scream. "Don't you dare pass out jackson" Kronos whispered I stared at him straight in the eyes. "Good the girl lives another day" he mocked and the image of Annabeth disappeared into the darkness. But now I was running for my life, well hobbling. I didn't know where I was going. Everything was pitch black for a while until I broke out of the side of the basement of a hotel. I ran through the long fiercely and onto the New York City street all of my broken bones ached like no pain I've ever experienced. I assumed he was right behind me so I kept running. I had to get to my moms and Paul's apartment, they could drive me to camp, where hopefully they could heal me. I was running on adrenaline, stars threatened my vision. I could see my moms apartment now. I limped tears streaming I couldn't bare weight on my left leg, I didn't dare look at it. I limped in to the lobby of our complex and pressed the elevator button. I suddenly almost started laughing. Here I was waiting for an elevator in the middle of the night. I got on and pressed my moms floor. It just then dawned on me, I had no clue how much time passed since I'd been taken. Ding. I stepped off the elevator and limped to the door knocking feverishly. It was 1 in the morning would they even hear me. I banged on the door as hard as my broken elbow would permit me to. Bang bang bang. I can hear my mothers voice. I haven't seen my mother since before Hera sent me to camp Jupiter. I was supposed to be moving back in with her and Paul the day after I got taken. "Paul what is that" she sounded worried. "Probably just a drunk neighbor, go back to bed ill take care of it" he responded I continued to bang. I was glad my mother had Paul, so she wasn't alone. He was a cool stepdad. I heard the lock undo and the door swung open. Paul blofis was standing there in his pajamas and when he saw me his face went pasty white. "Sally" he called nervously. My mom came out of the bedroom. She looked and me "oh my god" she cried clasping her hand over her mouth. She ran to me assessing my injuries before enveloping me in one of her special hugs. "Oh god Percy, your hurt" tears steamed down her face. "I'm okay" I said but I wasn't I was barely holding on to consciousness. " I need to get to camp" I said. She nodded. "I'll take you" Paul said recovering from show. " I'm coming too" my mom took my hand. I needed my moms help walking to the car. She sat next to me in the backseat crying and examining my injuries muttering "how did this happen?" To her self. Paul was silent but I could tell he was tearing up a little. Being with them made me feel safe for the first time in a long time. It made me feel normal. Camp half blood grew on the horizon illuminated by moonlight. "Percy" my mom said tearfully as we approached the camp boarders. " come home" she was desperate. "I promise" I said tears welling in my own eyes. My mom was the most wonderful person in the world, I hated causing her pain. I hugged her again and then limped over the hill into camp.

I couldn't tell you how I got there, all I remember was waking up in the infirmary. Most of my bones had healed well. My knee was still wrapped in a soft cast but I felt way better. Except for I was starving. No one was around and I figured if I could run through the streets of New York City in the middle of the night with multiple fractures I could walk to the dining hall. I swung my legs out of bed. "Woe!" A voice yelled. I turned to see Grover running frantically towards me. "get back in that bed!" He yelled at me. I stood up and hugged him. "Missed you G man" I noted . I saw his face. "I missed you too Percy, we thought you were" he was getting choked up. " dead?" I asked he nodded. " I would hope you didn't think I would die that easy" he smiled. " regardless you are on strict bed rest" he said pushing me back down into bed. "But I just want to go eat" I complained. " also me and Chiron are the only ones that know your alive, and it wouldn't be good if you just strolled into the dining hall" he said. "I guess that would cause a fuss" I remarked and my stomach growled. "Annabeth! Where is she, you guys have to tell her!" I said frantically standing up again. "Percy she's really fragile-" " Grover please tell me where she is" Grover looked nervous. " your cabin" he said "but I really don't think-" " thanks g-Man" I shouted heading out the door and towards cabin three. It was extremely early in the morning and the sun was just rising, which was good because no one was wandering around. I got into my cabin, Annabeth was laying in my bunk her golden curls sprawled out on the pillow like a halo. Her eyes were puffy, she clung something, riptide. The pen glowed in her pocket and just like that I felt it's familiar weight in my pocket. Annabeths hand closed into a fist. Her eyes wearily opened. She sat up "who's there" her voice was broken. I simply clicked on the light, Annabeth gasped. She stood shakily, approaching me carefully. "Percy?" She asked hopefully tears welling in her eyes. I nodded placing my hand on her arm. She held my eyes in hers, studying me, and just like that her lips crashed into mine with over whelming passion, any pain I had melted away. Her lips were soft and warm, I imagined mine were dry from dehydration but none of that mattered, we were together. The small fountain in the corner of the room exploded showering us. She pulled away in a smile. "Your alive" she laughed "nothing can stop me from getting back to you" I said running my fingers through her hair. "Your hurt" she said examining my leg. "I'm fine" I said seriously. She smiled her grey eyes sparkling with tears. " Percy... what happened" I looked away for a minuet, but I told her everything, she sobbed into my chest. " shhh... what's wrong" I asked wiping her tears. "That should've been me." She cried miserably. "You shouldn't have had to go through that." She traced the fading scars on my arms. "No. listen, Annabeth I don't regret it, I would do it again if it meant saving you" I said defiantly wrapping my arms around her. I didn't know how to comfort her. I kissed her forehead and held her. We laid there together watching the sun rise. At some point we dosed off, but laying there listening annabeths breathing, knowing she was okay, that was all i needed.

Annabeths pov

It was 4:00 in the morning when I felt riptide shit out of my hand. I wasn't asleep, just laying in a daze of memories. "Who's there" I said nervously, I didn't know who would take riptide besides someone evil, or maybe a god, neither I wanted to deal with. The figure shifted and the lights cut on. My eyes adjusted and standing there was Percy jackson. He was wearing a camp shirt and jeans. His hair was perfectly wind blown and his eyes they were just as I remembered. They were deep green, sparkling perfectly in the night. I stood, I couldn't believe this was happening, my heart thudded in my throat. "Percy?" I asked he nodded resting his warm hand on my arm. I starred into his eyes, those eyes I knew so well. And so many emotions overwhelmed me at once, I crashed into him our lips moving together as one. It was perfect. His lips tasted like salted candy, the water fountain in his room exploded showering us and I couldn't help but laugh. My head was swimming in bliss "your Alive" I blurted drinking him in completely. He brushed his fingers through my hair studying me playfully "nothing can stop me from coming back to you" he said softly. He may be such a seaweed brain, but when he said that my heart leaped with love. Tears of joy prickled my eyes. I looked him over carefully. His knee was wrapped "your hurt" I said tracing the bandage. He picked my chin up gently staring straight into my eyes "I'm fine" he said seriously. I wiped a few tears. "Percy...what happened?" I asked cautiously. He was silent for a minuet I was about to say never mind but he started, and told me everything. He couldn't meet my eyes through the whole story. I couldn't help but break down. Sobs shook my body. I caused him so much torture, and after all he'd been through he still came back to me? Why? I buried my face into his chest, I could hear his heart beat, feel his breathing. He was strong, and I felt safe, but filled with guilt. "Shh... what's wrong?" His face was knit in concern. I pulled away, trying to calm down "that should of been me... that was supposed to be me... you shouldn't have had to go through that" I said miserably crying harder. "No. listen Annabeth" he grabbed my hands in his "I don't regret it okay? I would do it again if it meant saving you" he was serious. I melted in to him laying against his side feeling right for the first time since he'd been taken. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. At some point I dosed off in the comfort of his arms, it was the first good sleep I'd had in 4 weeks.

The night shifted to morning. I woke up snuggled against Percy. "Good morning wise girl" he said kissing my forehead lightly. I yawned "how long have you been up" I asked curiously. He smiled at me lovingly "not long" he seemed distant, his face was knit in determination, like he was trying to concentrate on something. I laid my head back down on his chest soothed by the steady rise and fall.

Percy pov

It wasn't every morning the god of wisdom personally wakes you. I was content laying with Annabeth when I felt a sudden jolt like my entire body got shocked with a shock pen. I stood up smoothly standing over Annabeth protectively, gripping riptide. Then I looked up into the fiery eyes of the goddess Athena. I bowed awkwardly. "Follow me Percy jackson, we need to talk" I followed her out onto the beach. The sky was still dark, stars glinting against it. I opened my mouth to seal but she cut me off "shhhh.. listen, I haven't come here to debate" I was quiet, Athena already hated me. "I suppose you know the disruption you've created amount the olympians" she said looking at me thoughtfully. The truth was I didn't know anything, except that the gods hadn't really helped me out too much lately. "No" I said "well there's quite a divide, of course your father backs you" "backs me?" I demanded a little colder then I meant. She huffed reading my faces confusion. "Half the Olympians, lead by Zeus, consider you too much of a threat." She explained "they have two solutions to this, 1) they will take you out of the memory of anyone who ever knew you, and you can live your life out as you please. 2) death, they suggest that we kill you" blood rushed to my head. The waves of the ocean crashed furiously on the shore salt spraying everywhere. "Calm" she soothed but anger tinged her words " and what side would you be on?" I asked bitterly tears stinging my eyes. " Zeus" she said guiltily. I looked at her coldly. " if you get a choice between the two however I would advise you to chose number one." She said thoughtfully. I thought about it hard. "Annabeth" I said and she nodded. " if you are erased from her memory she can finally move on, live a full life." Athena said and with that she disappeared. I walked back to bed, Annabeth shifted against me I thought hard about my choices. Of course I wanted to just die, but I also wanted to do what was best for annabeth, which in my opinion was stay alive. Had I really caused her more pain then happiness? Was I simply a dangerous burden? Just then Annabeth stirred. The morning sun was just seeping through the window illuminating Annabeths face, Gods she was beautiful. I kissed her forehead "good morning wise girl" I said and she smiled blissfully up at me. "How long have you been up?" She asked dreamily laying her head directly on my chest. " not long" I assured her staring out the window Athenas words racking my brain.

The breakfast horn blew. "Guess we should go" she mumbled and my stomach growled in agreement. I realized just then that everyone besides Annabeth and Grover thought I was dead. This should be a fun morning. Not that I didn't want to see any of my friends, but I couldn't wrap my mind around what Athena had told me or why she had told me it. I wanted to tell Annabeth, but something told me Athena might not agree with that choice. Annabeth got out of bed and decided to take a shower. I sat on the front step of the cabin pushing dirt with my shoes. And somehow when I looked up I was sitting on the floor of the thrown room on Olympus. "Woe" I stood dizzily. "Sorry, urgent" a voice said from behind me. Hermes. My father and Zeus were standing facing each other angrily. The tensions in the room were obvious. " it's all fine and heroic when it's your son, but when it's mine it's dangerous and threatening?" Poseidon roared "my son hasn't caused nearly as many crisis as yours, besides we know that your son was supposed to die in the original prophecy, we let him live, but it seems with him Kronos lives as well" Zeus spat back electricity raging around his body. "Uh hi" k said clearing my throat. Both gods turned furiously at me. "Hello Percy" my father smiled at me a sad twinkle in his eye. " good we may proceed" Zeus studied me wearily maybe regretfully. "The majority vote has favored that Percy jackson, son of Poseidon is too strong of a threat to the safety and well being of Olympus and therefore the world" Zeus begun. "However at the notice of the heroics the boy has displayed, we are prepared to offer more than death." "Thanks" I mumbled sarcastically "if you so choose you may assume a new identity, we will erase Percy Jackson from the minds of those who knew him, and you may live out your life as you please." I looked to Athena who was staring at me wearing her face stern "would I still be able to go to camp, live as a demigod even if I wasn't... me?" I asked hopefully. Zeus seemed to think about this hard. "No" he said finally but it was Athena who stood for me. "His identity would be concealed, we could disguise him easily, your aim would be accomplished to all beings he would be gone" she pointed "let the boy have something" she sat Zeus nodded approvingly "if it must be, yes you may still go to camp" "fine, then I chose that... but can you give me just one more day with my friends before they you know forget who I am and everything?" Poseidon nodded sadly. " of course" he said. And with that I was zapped back to camp sitting in front of cabin three.

Annabeth walked out smelling like tangerines. "Ready to eat?" She asked looping her arms around my neck. "Always" I smiled at her. My heart was pounding, this was the last day it would be like this. The last day she would remember me, the last day she would love me. If only you knew. I thought. I will always love you, even if you don't know me. We walked hand in hand to the dining hall. Everyone was pretty excited that I was alive, I can't tell you exactly what happened but somehow I ended up sitting with all of my friends, jason, piper, hazel, frank, Leo, nico, Grover, Tyson, and even Rachel dare. We all laughed and talked, told each other about our adventures and remembered times throughout our quests together. Annabeth sat next to me the whole time laughing and pointing out embarrassing things I did, only she called them cute. It was a perfect time. After a lot of catching up Annabeth and I broke off and went to the ocean for the day swimming and floating enjoying the sun. I wondered if Poseidon would still claim me as his son, or would I be unclaimed? I tried not to think about it, I just wanted to enjoy every last bit of today. "You know what seaweed brain?" Annabeth said as we floated along the waves. "What?" I asked "this day, this is perfect" she sighed turning onto her back letting the salt keep her afloat. " it really is" I joined her floating side by side. " normally this is when the really bad thing happens huh?" She said staring at the sky. My heart was beating fast, did she know? "Yeah, but not this time okay? This time we are going to live happily ever after" I said and then a thought occurred to me. Of course I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Annabeth. But I wasn't going to get to. When the sun started to set we came back onto the shore to watch it. I stood digging in my jacket pocket. There was a small ring, it was a promise ring, I had meant to give it to Annabeth the night Kronos showed up. "Annabeth" I said taking her hand in mine as we sat in the sand. "I love you more then anything. I'm more sure about my love for you then I am about weather Antarctica is real or not" she laughed "I love you too" she said. "Annabeth chase, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if our lives are constantly on edge. I want to move to new Rome in camp Jupiter and live in a small house, I want to have kids and a dog. I want to grow old with you and we can laugh about the good old days when giants tried to take over the world. We will have big thanksgivings and go to baseball games. And we will figure it out, because I love you" I slipped the ring onto her finger. It was silver with a single stone that was half opal half emerald. Annabeth was in pure shock, she examined the ring carefully and looked at me smiling ridiculously. "Yes yes yes, damn it yes Percy jackson" she said leaping into my arms and kissing me. "I love you"she said. "I love you too" I said back. Suddenly there were voices, piper, jason, Leo, frank, and hazel were coming onto the beach "hey love birds wanna help us start a fire ?"Leo called "can't you just use your fire hands trick and light it?" Annabeth called sitting up. Jason and frank were lugging firewood. Leo conjured a flame in his left hand grinning wickedly in the dancing orange light. "As a matter of fact I can. Leo lit the pile of logs and everyone crowded around. I stared nervously at the sky it was completely dark now the stats gleaming. I had until midnight, like freaking Cinderella. What would happen would I just poof away? My stomach crawled with nerves. There was so much I wanted to tell each one of them. But I let it go. We laughed told jokes and the whole time I held Annabeths hand feeling the promise ring securely on her finger. Eventually the fire blew out and we were forced to go back to our cabins. I walked Annabeth to the Athena cabin, we paused outside. "Are you okay seaweed brain?"she asked studying me in the moonlight. "I'm perfect" I lied and I could tell she didn't buy it. She looked thoughtfully off into the night. Then she turned, our eyes holding each other, knowing each other." Goodnight Wise girl" I said kissing her she turned hesitating at the door and said "I feel like everything is going to be fine" she said thoughtfully I smiled weakly "as long as we're together, everything is perfect" I said staring at her drinking her in " I love you" she said walking in to her cabin. "I love you too" I responded, but she was already gone.

I woke up in the throne room. The gods were just gathering. Aphrodite approached me "here, take these" she said sadly. In my hand she placed a container of colored contacts. "Thanks" I said pocketing them. "You have to wear those so people don't-" "recognize me. Yeah I got it" I said. Zeus walked in "it's been done, you are erased from all existence, no monster, demigod, or human know who Percy jackson is, the only ones who do are the gods" he said defiantly. I sighed. "Pick a name and we will bring you outside of camp. Remember you don't know about any of the gods or the camp, act as a new camper" Zeus continued. I nodded, I just wanted to get this over with. I put on the colored contacts, they were bright blue. I decided I would go by fin and I couldn't really think of a last name so I just went with smith and therefore I was Fin smith. Great. My father stood approaching me his eyes were filled with sorrow. We teleported, not my favorite mode of transportation to the base of halfblood hill. He looked at me, "Percy, you didn't deserve this" he said sadly I thought for a minuet before asking "will I still be a son of Poseidon?" I asked. "Know you will always be my son, even if I'm not permitted to claim you under these circumstances" my heart hurt. I at least wanted to be in my cabin with my old things, but I guess that wasn't going to happen. I nodded "thank you father" I said ready to bow, but instead he stepped forward hugging me close "my brother might not admit it, but you are the only hero Olympus needs" and with that he was gone. I stared at the hill, ready to act surprised. I ran up and over into camp, ready for whatever faced me.

Annabeth pov

I woke up with a jolt. The sun was just rising spreading light into the Athena cabin. I crept out as to not wake anyone up and sat on the porch. I was forgetting something I could feel it scratching at the back of my brain. I forgot something big. I sat there watching the sun and kicking dirt with the toe of my sneaker. Something was off, but it was just another day at camp half blood, right? It was then that I heard someone call "helloooooo?" I looked up to see a boy, about my age walking around camp. He had black hair blowing freely in the wind, he was tall, but lean and muscular, his skin was tan and smooth. I stood approaching him carefully feeling the hilt of my dagger. "Excuse me?" I said and he turned quickly. His eyes were bright heart-stopping blue, and his smile was genuine and trouble making all at once. "Hey, I'm Fin Smith, I'm kinda lost" he said running the back of his neck. I studied him carefully. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked normal, but there was something about him that radiated power, a lot of power. He could be a god in disguise, but why? Those eyes. They seemed to hold every part of my body at once lifting me off the ground. They were deep and welcoming, full of life. His eye brows were knit in thought, I recognized him studying me, no consuming me, as if he would never see me again, as if he'd seen me before. Had we met? No I would've known those eyes. "Okay I give up you win" he said dramatically blinking "what?" I said "staring contest" he muttered "anyway can you help me or-" he began to turn. I thought fast he was defiantly a demigod, if not a god, but nothing screamed monster. "Yes I can help you" he smiled "and who might you be?" He asked "Annabeth chase" I responded turning and walking towards the big house. He jogged a bit to catch up. "So what is this place a summer camp, boarding school, small religious town?" He asked matching my pace perfectly. How had he survived this long without getting killed by monsters or found my a satyr, even I could sense the amount of power he was giving off, and he had to be at least 17. "You'll see once we talk to Chiron" I responded "churro?" he said hungrily. "No Chiron, he's our... counselor" I said. We arrived at the big house and Chiron was standing on the porch, in full centaur form. "Holy horse man" Fin said stopping in his tracks. Although his face wasn't surprised more analytical like he believed it but he didn't know how. "New camper?" Chiron asked suspiciously studying Fin. I nodded. " is that churro?" Fin asked staring at me wide eyed, but he said it mockingly, like he knew it annoyed me. "Chiron. And yes. He will help you out." I said turning to leave. "See you around" Fin called back at me. I shook my head calling back "only in your dreams" before heading to the dining hall. Why could i not stop smiling. Fin was attractive yes, but so annoying and shallow. I didn't even want to see him again, but I did. I couldn't shake those eyes from my mind. He was charming in a stupid way. But that didn't mean that i liked him. I was so consumed in my thoughts I nearly ran into piper and jason. Piper took one look at me and sighed "who did you meet?" She asked mockingly. Jason raised his eyebrows and I immediately felt a flush of red swarm my cheeks. "No one" I said sheepishly. But daughters of Aphrodite knew a love struck girl when they saw one. "Tell us!" She pried. I rolled my eyes and said "it doesn't matter but I met him this morning he's a new camper" piper's face lit up "I bet you'll teach him all about the camp boundaries" she teased waiting on Jason's shoulder lovingly. "Seriously nothing" I mumbled but already felt my face break into a grin. I hadn't dated since Luke... and that wasn't exactly a great experience. We walked into the dinning pavilion and not long after We sat down he walked in behind Chiron looking around, smiling in a tiny bit of awe. He saw me and his smile for bigger. "Is that him" piper whispered a little bit dreamily. I nodded holding eye contact with him. "He likessss youuu" piper teased but something about it was genuinely serious. Chiron stomped his hoof in the front of the room quieting the dining hall. "We have a new camper. His name is Fin Smith. I trust you will make him feel welcome. He didn't know his godly parent yet, so he will be staying with the Hermes cabin." Everyone clapped pathetically and Fin got his plate of food. I watched him pause by the fire, he threw in a chicken finger and said something. Odd, why would he offer something if he didn't know his parent? How did he even know to offer something. I waved it off. He was going to sit at the Hermes table like he was supposed to until piper waved him over to us. "Your welcome" she said giggling. He walked over sitting directly across from me. "Hey I'm fin" he said to piper and jason. They smiled introducing themselves. "Hey fin did anyone tell you about capture the flag?" Jason smiled. Fin shook his head. " we are playing tonight, Hermes cabin has one flag and I believe it's the Athena cabin with the other" jason smirked at me. "So we are enemies now even though we were just such good friends" fin said looking at me mischievously. "You don't know a thing about me" I shot back. He looked like he was about to say something. "You'd be surprised how quickly you can get to know someone" he said staring at me intensely. I wanted to cave in, tell him my life story and fall in love. Keep it together. He turned his attention to jason and piper. "So who are your guys parents?" He asked between bites. "Aphrodite" piper said immediately. He smiled "the goddess of love" "how did you-" "I went to school you know" he said and piper blushed. " and you?" He turned inquisitively to jason. "Zeus" he said between bites. "Big dog on campus" fin smiled. Fin finished his plate and chugged the rest of his blue soda. "Hate to leave but I'm supposed to be getting a tour right about now. Many I'll see you guys tonight at capture the flag" "bet on it" jason called back as fin left. "Okay is it just me or does that guy radiate a lot of power like a godly amount of power" jason said nervously. Piper looked at him "do you think he could be a son of Zeus?" She asked jason. He shrugged his shoulders "'maybe" " no, I don't think he's a son of Zeus..." I said defiantly "why?" Piper asked "I don't know he's just... not" and with that I left to go practice sword fighting and plan strategies for capture the flag.

The day cooled into a hot night. We all gathered around in our armor. The teams divided. Jason was on my team, but piper was with fin. I stared at him while Chiron rambled off the rules. He wasn't wearing any armor or carrying any weapons. He was just there in a blue t-shirt to signify the team he was on and jeans. He mouthed "your going down" and I shook my head but I felt myself smiling. "Ready- go!" Chiron yelled and with that we were off into the forest. Jason and I took defense scaling the north side of the river that acted as a boundary. A few Hermes kids tried to get across but they were easy to beat, Jason and I were the best combat fighters at camp. Suddenly across the river fin appeared. Jason and I raised our weapons as he stepped into the river. "Is this even fair, the guys weaponless" jason mumbled. And just then fin reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. I was going to laugh out loud until he uncapped it and it grew in to an awe inspiring celestial bronze sword. He held it comfortably. Something about the sword was familiar, where had I seen it? He charged through the water moving freaky fast. Jason was the first to counter him, with in three steps jason was disarmed his sword carried furiously down river in a current. What current I thought? No time for thinking I charged next I slashed he dodged I stabbed he sidestepped. It felt familiar. I was on defense the entire time, he moved fast as anything and my energy was fleeting quickly. The guy fought like a whirl wind, and I mean literally. Surrounding us was a mini hurricane of wind and river water. "Holy hades" Jason mumbled watching us fight I backed up tripping over a rock and falling on my butt in the river. He smiled at me and offered me a hand to help me up. "Aren't you going to get the flag" I asked standing completely saturated in cold water. He looked up, piper and some other Aphrodite girls were running across the boarder with the flag tight in hand. We stepped out of the river and I realized something, fin was completely dry from head to toe, even though we were both knee deep in water. I shared a glance with jason. I had a feeling who fin's father was and it wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

Percy pov

Today had felt just like the first day of camp. I can remember wishing for things to be as easy as 12 year old me not knowing what a centaur was, but now it was like I was reliving that, only 17. I wanted to be with Annabeth, I wanted to tell her about all of our adventures that she doesn't remember. I tried to repeat things, I tried to trigger her memories. Fighting her in capture the flag brought back old times. Of course I should have probably let her win and not used any water power since I was supposed to be on the down low but I didn't really care, if Zeus wanted to fry me to a crisp and kill me then whatever. Annabeths grey eyes were widened in shock. "Your father..." she started. "Huh? Do you know him because I don't" I said staring at her. She shook her head and suddenly in the reflection of the water I saw a green trident glowing above my head. So the old man decided to claim me after all. "Did I get the god of farming" I asked disappointed. "Not a pitch fork, a trident" Annabeth corrected staring at the fading symbol "your dad is Poseidon god of the sea" she continued and something in her voice told me it wasn't good. "We need to find Chiron" jason remarked. "Come with us" Annabeth said and o followed her and jason to Chiron. I wanted to hold her hand or call her wise girl, but I couldn't, I also sometimes didn't respond to being called fin because my name is Percy. When we got to the big house Annabeth explained everything that happened and Chiron stood gravely. "Your first day and already a prophecy" she smiled weakly. "A what?" I asked. The old man simply handed me a piece of paper. I recognized Rachel Elizebeth Dares handwriting immediately. "A child of the god of the sea, isn't who he says to be, he must go south to seek what he finds, and use the key to unlock their minds, he will save Olympus with the tide, but not for long can he hide"yikes. Unfortunately I knew what it meant pretty much off the bat. But I wasn't supposed to know so I acted confused (one of my best talents) "what? A riddle?" I said handing it back to Chiron but he wouldn't take it. "Thats your guide, now you must go on a quest. "A quest?" I asked stupidly. Chiron nodded. "You may chose two others to accompany you" he said. "Alright I think about it" I said and left pocketing the scroll. I had to find Grover. I found him surprisingly fast , he was picking up litter in the forest and eating it. "Hey!" I called approaching him. He skittishly jumped back. "Bahh! Who are you" she said nibbling on a can. And then I had an idea. I tried to trigger the empathy link we had. "GROVER ITS ME PERCY. PERCY JACKSON" something glazed over in his eyes and he passed right the hell out. When he came to he looked at me wide eyed and then tackled me in a large hug. "Where have you been why couldn't i, why didn't I, what's going on?!" He asked frantically. I explained everything and his eyes got teary. "Perc-I mean Fin, that's that's horrible" he moaned. "It's okay, your the only person that knows... and if I can get your memories we'll.." "you can get Annabeths" he said solemnly and I nodded. "So will you come on the quest with us, like old times right?" I asked "hell yea!" He said taking a bite out of a tin can. I smiled genuinely for the first time that day, it felt so good to have someone on my side, someone who remembered.

Chiron was pretty shocked when I told him I was taking Grover, but he didn't question it. Annabeth was happy that I asked her to come as well but she wasn't at all surprised, it felt natural. "So the prophecy says I have to go south to seek what he finds. I'm looking for something in the south" I looked at Grover and continued "then it says and use the key to unlock their minds" Grover understood. I was going on a quest to find the memories of me. That sounded weird. I didn't think the gods would keep them, but I guess anythings possible when your an immortal being of power. "But the south could be anywhere from Australia to Texas to Mexico, how do we know where south is" "Key west!" Grover blurted out. Annabeth turned to him questioning and then realization filled her expression "he's right" she said "wait- how do you know?" I asked again "key west is directly south of mount Olympus" Annabeth said. I nodded "okay looks like we're going to key west"

So let me know what you guys think. I fully plan on continuing the story and giving it a happy ending :) Sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors I'm a horrible person


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Here's chapter two!

Thanks so much for ur reviews:)

Sorry this isn't as long as the last chapter, but i promise you I am working on chapter 3 already! I have sort of a writers block with my other two stories but I am also working on updates for them as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Percy pov

For me, flying was out of the question. I wasn't getting in or near a plane. We decided the second quickest root was the grey hound bus Straight to Orlando, and then from there find a boat. We only had enough money however to get greyhound busses to Atlanta Georgia. We were walking down the street when we suddenly passed an aquarium. Standing outside were Keto and Phorcys, the monsters that trapped Frank and I... God how many years was it? 2?3? I didn't know. I kept my head down looking at Annabeth. " we got an issue" I mumbled to her and Grover "I know I don't know how we are going to get to Orlando" Grover huffed studying a map. But Annabeth read my expression. We talked through our eyes, it was easy, natural. Monsters, I said and she nodded replying the aquarium? And I nodded back. Fortunately Annabeth was able to withdraw some more cash from an ATM using her fathers credit card. Unfortunately the bus stop was right outside the aquarium.

Phorcys approached us immediately keto not far in trial. They wore their name tags reading "porky" and "Kate" my memory flooded with hate for these guys. I remembered the drugged sea creatures, and how frank and I almost became drugged prisoners ourselves. I laughed at the thought of coach hedge kicking out the glass. But I recalled that even monsters didn't remember me, where's the fun in that? I gripped riptide in my right fist waiting as they approached us. Our bus was rounding the corner pulling up to the stop. In one quick motion I uncapped riptide and swung in a large horizontal arch disintegrating the lurking monsters. Annabeth seemed impressed, but not surprised. I noticed she had taken out her dagger. Monster dust settled to the ground. "That's for the sea animals" I said angrily. And Annabeth looked at me funny. "It's an aquarium... there's tons around the world" she said as if it wasn't horrible. I explained to her the magical sea creature section where they drugged innocent animals of the sea. I also made up some story about how I came across them when I was on the run. We climbed aboard the bus sitting all the way in the back row. A) we didn't have to take any chances with having monsters sneak up behind us. B) it was close to the second largest exit and c) it sat three across so we didn't have to split up. I rode in the middle Grover by the isle and Annabeth by the window. She looked out at the passing landscape thoughtfully "so Fin, what about your family?" She asked I swallowed dryly. "Well. I have the most wonderful mom in the world." True I continued "she is a baker, a really good one." Also true. "But I was a difficult kid. Always getting in fights seeing things that weren't there. We lived in New York but one day I ran away" kind of true. annabeth looked at me her eyes blazing with intelligence. "There were a couple of incidents. I kept getting kicked out of schools, my mom almost died...

I was too dangerous so I left when I was 12" I thought about when my mom was crushed to gold dust in the fist of the Minotaur. My stomach pitted in rage. My heart ached thinking about my mom. I couldn't bare to think what it would be like to see her and have her not know me. "I'm surprised you survived" Annabeth marveled still staring at me. Grover was snoring. " how did you?"she asked again and I pulled out riptide placing it in her hand. She studied the weapon intricately, I could tell she was trying to find out how it worked. "Of course a couple of satyrs found me. But I didn't know they were satyrs. I didn't know who was good or bad. And then one day I went back to New York and I ran into a monster I'd never seen. It chased me to the camp boarders and I was expecting it to follow me but it turned and left. I recognized the camp immediately, I had had dreams of it but I never thought it was a real place" I said. Lying to a daughter Of Athena wasn't fun. And lying to Annabeth was double not fun. I always was bad at lying to her. I felt my hands get clammy and my eyes dart around. She looked at me skeptically, I could tell she highly doubted my story but couldn't figure out why. "What about you?" I asked already knowing. She thought for a minuet her eyes wandering to Grover who was now snoring. I grinned. "Was Grover your... escort?" I asked and her sharp grey eyes shifted to me. The wheels in her head were turning. "Yes" she responded dryly. I smiled, but she didn't return it. "Something about you is strange Fin Smith" she said more to herself then to me. I wanted to cough under my breath and say Percy jackson, but I resisted the urge. Instead I met her gaze, still grinning.

"Really? How so?"

"You seem. Familiar" she mumbled and I raised my eyebrows

"I have that effect on people" she smiled this time. But I could tell it was bothering her that she couldn't place who I was, couldn't comprehend why I looked familiar. I wanted to spill the beans and tell her. And I probably would have. But she laid her head down on my shoulder falling to sleep mumbling "you get first watch" my heart raced. I inhaled the sweet smell of her golden curls staring out the window at the passing moon-lit highway.

I must have fallen asleep. The bus went over a large pot hole and it jostled me awake. Grover and Annabeth were eating apples. Annabeth reached into the backpack and threw one at me it hit my head and I caught it quickly. "You drool when you sleep" she said smirking "good morning to you too" I mumbled taking a bite out of the apple. "Next stop Tampa beach" the bus driver said tiredly. We gathered our things and got off. Thanks to Annabeths map reading and my taxi hailing skills we were able to get to a small dock that hosted a boat rental. We had full intent of paying for a rental boat, even though we weren't going to return it. There was a small wooden ticket booth looking thing with a big fat lady sitting inside. Her dog yapping and uh oh. I recognized them immediately from the gate way arch on our first quest together. Annabeth walked up to the window and the chihuahua growled. "Now now now behave Sonny" the fat lady soothed stroking the little dogs back. I scooted closer to Grover whispering out of the side of my mouth "St. Louis" his eyes widened in understanding. "Uh Annabeth it's okay never mind" I said and she turned to me questioning. The fat lady rested her eyes on me her forked tongue flicking slightly. "Is there s problem " she cooed. "No" I said. Annabeth backed away from the window a little. I gripped riptide. The dog was foaming at the mouth now. "Okay son go ahead." The lady said and the chimera grew to the size of a lion leaping through the glass on top of me it's bark a roar. I uncapped riptide rolling out from underneath the monster. The fat ladies eyes turned to slits, her teeth fangs. She rolled up her sleeves showing scaly green arms. "Now sonny" her voice was deep and stern but mildly entertained. She stepped out the side door of the booth. The chimera was gigantic with the head of a lion, body of a goat and where its tail would be was a ten-foot diamond back snake hissing and spitting poison. "Holy hades... Echidna" Annabeth cursed in realization her and Grover drawing their weapons. "Enchiladas" Grover said hungrily. Annabeth gave him a look before turning to me her eyes saying "how did you know?" I shrugged holding my sword level with the chimeras snout. The snake lady cackled and then there was a cold feeling. She looked at me her tiny pupils filling with recognition. "You!" She spat her tongue flicking. I had a feeling she remembered our last meeting at the gateway arch. "The son of Poseidon. The savior of Olympus, yes my son shall take pleasure in killing you" she grinned a wicked grin and the chimera lunged at me. "Fin look out!" Annabeth called. I dodged the deadly bite by an inch. I ended up next to Grover and Annabeth, who was clutching her Yankees cap. "I'm assuming you have a plan?" I asked keeping my eyes pointed at the monster. "Always" she said and I darted out my back to the water distracting the monster. Annabeth slipped her cap on disappearing. Grover played his reed pipes roots grew up the snake lady's legs distracting her. "Stupid woodland magic" she hissed in frustration. "Hey you big stupid chihuahua" I yelled and the chimera licked its chops getting closer. It roared blowing a column of flame right at me which I quickly combated with a spray of water from the harbor. The chimera roared. Charging me I side stepped trying to stab the monster in the back but riptide bounced harmlessly off of it. Then a few things happened at once. 1) the diamond back snake sunk its fangs into my leg causing an extreme rush of flaming pain. 2) invisible Annabeth threw her dagger into the monsters mouth causing it to disintegrate. I stood brushing off monster dust. Enchidna roared charging me with her knife. I turned countering her strikes and blows before stabbing her in the chest. Turning her to dust. Annabeth and Grover were eyeing me from the side. "Your leg!" Grover yelled and I looked down to see a grotesque green snake bite. "That's not good chimera poison is fatal-" I didn't hear the rest of Annabeths sentence because I leaped into the water feeling it heal me and replenish my energy. After a few minuets I willed my self dry and climbed out onto the dock. "What was that?!" Annabeth yelled at me before looking down at my leg "it's... healed" she looked at me in disbelief. "Perks of being a Poseidon kid" I shrugged "but how did you know-" she started "guys we should probably finish this conversation on a boat" Grover pointed. We chose a fairly large deep sea fishing boat that had a big central cabin with a couch a bunk bed and TV, as well as a small kitchen and table. We ran into a grocery store near by and used the money we were going to buy the boat with to buy food and drinks to stock the kitchen. But my favorite part of the boat was the hot tub on the bow. As soon as I stepped on to the closer to a yacht fishing boat it responded to me. Sails flew motors roared and the steering wheel spun. "To key west!" I said aloud. "This is awesome!" Grover fist pumped the sky claiming the top bunk, which meant I got the couch. I didn't really care it was better then the floor. We sailed along the coast line the sun setting causing everything to look orange and pink. I took off my shirt and slipped into the hot tub willing my pants to stay dry. The turquoise lights in the tub faded to violet and then back, the jets massaging my back and churning the water. I turned to see Annabeth walking towards me she sat on the edge of the hot tub slipping her feet in. "Florida is beautiful" she mumbled twirling her feet lightly.

"I've seen better" I said pulling her into the water. She shrieked falling in completely.

"Not funny!" She yelled standing her hair flattened against her face, her cloths soaked. I willed her to be dry and she looked at me. "How did you do that?" She asked and I simply grinned. She sat next to me in the water staring out at the ocean thoughtfully. "So you have to have someone besides your mom, a friend?" She asked and I raised my eyebrows

"Why so interested?" I asked and she blushed

"I'm not just. Forget it" she brushed her hair through her fingers.

"There was this girl" I said thinking. But really I was talking about her.

"We went on a lot of adventures, running from monsters. She saved me and I saved her. We worked like that" I thought about all my memories with Annabeth.

"Oh" Annabeth said scooting from me a bit before quickly changing the subject. "That was pretty impressive today on the dock. Where did you learn to fight like-" I couldn't help it. I kissed her. And it was probably the stupidest thing to do, but I did it. Hoping for something. A spark a memory, I couldn't bare this any longer. She was surprised, but kissed back wrapping her arms around my neck before suddenly pulling away. Maybe she remembers. I thought but I could tell she didn't. She touched her lips lightly and was about to say something, but I had already stood, walking back to the main cabin "goodnight wise girl" I called and didn't turn back.

Annabeth pov

Grover and I were playing cards until he ate them and fell asleep snoring. I glanced out the window of the cabin to see fin chilling in the hot tub. His black hair blowing softly against the wind the sunset in the background. My heart thudded. I grabbed a towel and walked out sitting on the edge of the tub swirling my feet in the multi colored water. The sunset really was beautiful. It spawned from cotton candy pink clouds, the sun itself like an orange submarine descending into the crimson waves. "Florida really is beautiful" i gasped eyeing the waves. "I've seen better" fun retorted looking at me. Then with a tug he pulled me into the water. I couldn't say I didn't expect it but I was frustrated as I felt my clothes soak with the warm bubbly water. "Not funny!" I pouted as fin laughed ridiculously. Boys were impossible. With a smirk my clothes were magically dried. "How did you do that?" I asked a little annoyed but none the less still sitting next to him. He just smiled. I wanted to know more about him. I didn't believe that he was a run away who just went about the country without being found out, or killed. I was also confused about how Chimera knew him. She had called him the Savior of Olympus. I didn't know what that meant but something told me fin did. "You must have someone besides your mom... a friend?" I asked aloud. He raised his eyebrows "why so interested?"he asked slyly and I felt color burn in my cheeks. "I'm not. It's just. Ugh never mind" I said awkwardly adverting my eyes from his gaze. But he told me anyway " there was this girl" he said thoughtfully and my heart seized. A girl. Of course he would have a girl he was... him. Did I like him that much? I tried to hide my blushing. "We went on a lot of adventures, running from monsters. She saved me and I saved her. We worked like that" he explained. He used passed tense. Maybe she was dead or gone or something. I licked my lips shifting awkwardly away. Even if this girl was a thing of the past the way he talked about her made her seem like a goddess, like she was everything. I cleared my throat quickly changing the subject "so uh that was pretty amazing back there on the docks today- where did you learn to fight like that?-" I was going to say, how did you know chimera but cut me off, his lips crashing into mine with such passion I fell back a bit. My heart was racing my eyes wide, but I didn't pull away. Instead I returned the kiss our lips moving together as one, as if we'd kissed before. It was natural passionate and so familiar. His strong arms wrapped around the small of my back and mine looped around his neck. The kiss went on for maybe 7 minuets the water swirling around us in the light of the fading sun and rising moon. But it was me who pulled away. I couldn't register it. The familiarity. I was suddenly certain that I knew him. And he knew me. I touched my lips thoughtfully. And I was going to say something, ask him who he really was but he was half way to the cabin. He turned grinning "goodnight wise girl" he called and I mumbled back barely audible "goodnight seaweed brain"

Wait seaweed brain? Why did I call him that. Because he's a son of Poseidon and charmingly stupid the logic in me said. I sat there dumbfounded in the hot tub the water soaking back through my clothes now that he left. I twisted my ring lightly. I wasn't sure where I got it but I know I'd always had it. It was a silver band with a single stone, half emerald half opal. I slipped it off fingering it carefully. And suddenly I noticed something I had never noticed before. An engraving on the inside of the band. It said wise girl. I nearly dropped the ring. Wise girl. That's what he had called me. How did he know? I slipped the ring back on getting up hastily. Maybe I was seeing things. I dried off and changed into my only spare outfit. Luckily there was a dryer on the boat. I threw in my wet clothes and climbed into the bottom bunk staring at fin who was sleeping drooling on the couch. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him. That I was supposed to know him. My lips tingled with bliss. I twisted the ring around my finger trying to think of when I got it, trying to think of a logical explanation. The boat rocked along the waves. I felt calmed by the sea. I felt calmed by him, even though our parents were sworn enemies.

I woke up to the sound of talking. "Percy I don't know. You of all people know that prophecies have double meanings" it was Grover, he sounded nervous. Wait Percy? "I just can't imagine living with out her." Fin said he seemed sad. "I still don't think you should have kissed her" Grover responded. "I couldn't help it! If only she knew..." his voice trailed off. They were talking about me. I kept my eyes closed listening carefully. "Look Percy. You guys have been through a lot... I mean gods you guys went through Tartarus... you guys will make it through this" Grover didn't seem to believe the words though. "Even if we get together, she won't remember? I'll always be fin the 17 year old dude that showed up one day? I don't want that. Wish they could have wiped my memory too" fin spat I heard footsteps. "Percy!" Grover called but he was gone. I stood up walking over to Grover. "Oh good morning Annabeth" he said trying to focus on his food instead of me. "Why are you calling fin Percy? What are you guys not telling me!" I spat sitting across from Grover so he had to meet my eyes. He gulped nibbling on a tin can. "Annabeth...uhhh" he was about to spill I could feel it and suddenly fin, or Percy was standing in the door. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon" he smirked sitting with us at the table. Grover quickly excused himself to get more tin cans. I looked at him. "Why was Grover calling you Percy?" I demanded. I saw a glitch in his demeanor like he knew what I was talking aboutbut he quickly regained his cool smirking at me his blue eyes sparkling. "Are you feeling OK" he said gently reaching one strong hand out to feel my four head were temperature. "I'm feeling fine" I retorted so I think his hand away from my face. Her fingers touched my moment electricity binding between us. "I was just worried because you thought Grover was calling me Percy what type of name is that anyway" fin marbled taking a bite out of sausage and egg. I studied have as hard as I could trying to figure out why he was lying who he was. He was talking to Grover he was so genuine so emotional he cared I get up that hurt him to pretend to be fin. I wanted to continue to question him but just then boat ran aground well we're like ran into a beach. "Were here!" Fin said with fake enthusiasm standing from our conversation. He had brought our boat right up onto a mildly populated beach where huge sign said welcome to Key West. Some people screamed in shock as the boat pushed further onto the beach. We climbed off sticking our bags with whatever we might need. Fin turned to the boat and said "stay" with such conviction I wanted to stay. We walked off the beach with a couple of rude stared from tourists. Key west was really cool. Sand was pretty much everywhere, palm trees strung with lights lined the streets and bars and restaurants with live music were everywhere. But the best part was that you could see the ocean from almost anywhere. Fin was especially relaxed by that. "So what now?" Grover asked nervously looking around. "We are looking for some kind of a key right? A key to what?" I said recalling the prophecy. Grover and fin exchanged a look. They were definitely keeping something from me. " hypothetically if you were a god. And you took- random example- memories. Where would you hypothetically hide them?" Fin asked me "hypothetically?" I said raising my eyebrows. He nodded. "Well key west does have the third largest coral reef, but if they are hiding it from you why would they put it there?" I said smirking before adding a very sarcastic "hypothetically" fin smiled back. "I doubt exploring the third largest coral reef in the world will be a waste of time" he said and then smiled again "maybe we'll run into my pops!" And with that we were off buying three tickets to a four hour snorkel tour.

Perks of having a son of the sea god with you. You didn't have to wait in line to get used snorkel gear, or listen to how to use it. The boat was filled with people, families with kids, retired teachers on vacation, so it wasn't hard that when the boat stopped and everyone started getting in line to jump off and snorkel, for us to just sneak off the side of the boat, which was a further drop then expected. When we hit the water fin provided us with our own air bubbles and willed us all to stay dry. One thing I noticed was using powers did not drain this guy at all, he even willed currents to pull us along. Not to mention he drove a boat on nothing but will power. We got to the bottom. The coral reef wasn't like you see in the little mermaid. It was flat and not nearly as colorful, but swimming though it were the most exotic fish I'd seen in my life. They all talked to fin bowing (if you can imagine a fish bowing) to him. A couple of great white sharks, according to fin, offered to help us but he respectfully declined when Grover nearly passed out from terror. We swam around aimlessly for a while until there we came across this ship wreck. And thank god we did because I was getting sick of looking up and seeing a bunch of overweight people peering down at me through their tightly suctioned masks. We swam In through the side of the boat and as soon as we did I noticed two things. 1) there was a super evil looking sea dude, radiating enough power to kill a mortal. 2) resting in his hand was a small box. "I was hoping you would come" the evil looking sea dude sneered. "The key is a box" Grover mumbled "like pandora" fin added staring at the enemy carefully. I noticed his hand reach in his pocket holding his pen/ sword carefully. "Who are you" fin asked dumbfounded "I am Tangora, Hawaiian god of the sea, rival of Poseidon" the guy hissed. "Can I have my box?" Fin asked. Tangoras eyes flickered with hate. "No Percy jackson. However if you can beat me in a fight I am willing to give you your box" he said and fin drew his sword. Did he just call fin Percy too? "Or, I will give this part of the ocean back to your father, you see it's very important to him." He said slyly. "I grow stronger and stronger gaining more ocean each day. And I will take over your fathers empire and control the whole ocean. Freeing the many ocean spirits that are diluted in Poseidons rule!" He hissed. And fin lowered his sword "so what's it going to be hero?" He asked mockingly and fin straightened. "I guess I'm going to have to fight you for my fathers ocean." He said although I could tell he wanted to fight for that box. There was a sadness in fin, or Percy's, eyes. Like he lost everything. But he seemed determined to fight for his father. For Olympus. What was it that the prophecy had said " he will save Olympus with the tide" the box was what he came looking for, but why. Tangoras looked at Grover and I with curiosity. "If you interfere with our battle, the deal is off" he said. He was wearing a long blue Lincoln cloth, his chest muscular was etched with hundreds of black inc tattoos. His hair was short on the sides but on the top it was pulled securely into a bun. He wore a gold mask over his eyes but in the eye slits there was nothing but black. He drew his sword, it was golden and etched with ancient black markings in a language I didn't recognize. "On three or after three?" He asked gazing at fin with joy. I knew fin was powerful but in that moment my heart dropped because I realized that he didn't stand a chance against a god, Greek or not. And then fin charged.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, sorry about grammar issues and my horrible rhetorical summaries :)

Hope you enjoy

Percy pov

I was still trying to get over the fact that Hawaiian gods were real. This dude gave off some weird vibes. He was extremely good looking, if you're into tattoos. They were painted all along his torso and arms. He had a man bun and was wearing nothing but a decently long Lincoln cloth. In his hand, he held a golden sword that was just as tattooed as him. I was beyond pissed that I was so close to getting the memories of me back, so close, but the whole godly motive behind this task was so I could make sure some Hawaiian dude didn't take over the ocean. I gripped riptide, ready to fight. "On three or after three" he said mockingly. I charged, he countered my strike and it wasn't until I was close enough that I realized the tattoos on his sword were made of deep black poison. "Ahhhh" he cackled noticing my realization. He stabbed I dodged, I swiped he ducked and before I knew it I was on complete defense. The water around me was betraying me. For the first time in my life I felt powerless in the water. He grinned viciously attacking and suddenly Annabeth's air bubble popped. "Oops" he said as I scrambled the will power to reform it. She gasped for air, Grover rushed to her side, but she was okay. I looked at Grover, he understood, and taking Annabeth's hand they swum out of the ship reluctantly to the surface. "Boo! I wanted them to witness your death" Tangoras smiled wickedly. The water was pressing in against me, it didn't want me to move, it didn't want me to breathe. I managed to counter some of his power, pushing currents to him. He didn't flinch. I was losing this battle. Then I had a wild idea. For once I wasn't stronger in the water so I had to get him to the surface. I concentrated the best I could on the boat we were in, I ordered it to rise to the shore. At first there was nothing, but then the hull began to creak. If Tangoras noticed, he didn't let on. The boat began to rise- slowly! I thought and we ascended slower. Tangoras had backed me against the wall. If you could sweat underwater I was. He was a good fighter a better fighter. I sensed the surface getting closer. Closer. Now! I thought and with the rest of my will power the sunken ship sprung afloat as if it had never sunk. I saw the snorkeling cruise we were on, Grover and Annabeth stood watching in shock. The sea god was thrown off balance. "I guess you haven't surfaced in a few years" I smirked stabbing him through the torso. Golden blood poured out and the God grimaced. "Well played Jackson. Our deal is done" he didn't seem too upset, but resentful. Just then I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I looked down, Tangoras sword pulled out of my stomach. "An eye for an eye" he mumbled before disappearing into gold powder. I stumbled back. The poison cursing though my veins. I fell, knocking something. My head hit the deck and I stared through blurry vision. The box. I thought groggily, but my body betrayed me I couldn't move. I lost control of the boat and it plunged under the water dragging me with it.

Annabeth POV

I sat in horror with myself. I was a coward, I should've jumped after Fin, or Percy or whoever he was. But instead I sat and watched the shipwreck collapse into the dark turquoise waves. Grover sat just as still. The stillness was guilt. It was constricting our muscles. I watched the sun set gracefully, it was less beautiful without him here. It was darker colder. He was gone. I felt empty and I couldn't explain it, I'd only known him for a matter of days but in that short time, I knew him. I loved him in this scary unconditional way that made me feel like taking a knife for him or just simply falling against him and kissing him. My hand subconsciously touched my lips which still buzzed with the static of our kiss. Our one kiss. I wanted to get over myself, I wanted to get over him, why was I so attached to him, why did I need him. I bit my lip nervously, not looking at Grover but looking at the ocean because the ocean reminded me of him.

"who was he" I asked, demanded, urged. I hated not knowing I hated it. I was a daughter of Athena, I always knew. Grover kept his eyes forward, they were watery, sad, he seemed so much older. "It's not my place to tell you. And as much as I want to… I can't tell you. You won't want to hear it, not like this" he said

"Please. I have to know; I want to know…how…why" my voice cracked unable to find the right words. Unable to talk.  
"It's not fair" he said miserably but I don't think he was talking to me. "It's not fair" he shook his head hanging it low sniffling a little.  
"That box. There were memories in, there, right?" I asked frantically trying to pry an answer from him.

"Hypothetically" he said. The wheels in my head churned viciously "who's memories?" I demanded unable to control my frustration.

"yours" he said and stood coldly walking to the railing. Conversation closed. I stared at him in shock. Mine? Impossible…I wasn't missing memories. I would know if I was missing them I would forget. The rest of the ride was painfully quiet. I felt like I knew less than I did about anything and the feeling was eating away at me. The feeling of not knowing, not being sure. Grover was silent, sad. We walked off the cruise onto a small dock that spanned over a narrow stretch of beach. The water lapped silently against the sand. Crickets chirped and in the distance the smell of fish tacos and soft island music wafted from the main street. Something caught my eye, something laying utterly still, deadly still. It was Fin, I knew it was him even in the dingy moonlight, He was laying on the beach half his body in the surf. A million unidentifiable feelings flooded me at once. I absently grasped at Grover's hand and felt my legs pull me off the side of the dock, I landed unevenly in the soft mushy sand water splashing up the side of my leg and soaking my shoe, the shock absorbed painfully in my knee. I didn't care. I ran across the sand feeling it stick to my wet cloths, I reached him my heart racing my breaths coming fast. I dropped to my knees, his face was pale in the moonlight, his breaths low and shallow. His black hair stuck to his head in wet sand speckled strands. His shirt was ripped in several places giving way to his softly toned muscles. In the center of his gut there was a large oozing wound. It was deep, red blood pumping from it and staining the sand. Webs of black crawled underneath his tan skin, poison. I gently touched his cheek feeling tears prick my eyes. No, he wasn't going to die. Grover knelt on his other side, inhaling sharply as he inspected the wound. Sweating he ripped the rest of Fin's shirt off pouring nectar on the wound, Fin lurched awake at the sting of the medicine Grover pushed him down lightly, I took his hand staring into his sea-green eyes.

Sea green eyes.

I lost myself, I lost everything like I just

Slipped, I slipped and the fall was fast and I hit the cement with a crack and suddenly reality was back and Percy was laying on the beach bleeding out his sea green eyes filled with pain and hurt. My own tears fell onto his pale cheeks. "oh gods oh gods" I cried pushing his hair back gently "Don't you dare die, you don't get to die, you promised, never again..." my voice broke as I kissed him gently "never again" I repeated. He smiled, I was horrified to see that his teeth were stained with blood. "You remember" he wheezed, squeezing my hand from the pain of the healing. Grover chanted helplessly shaking his head. There wasn't much to do to stop the poison, only slow it. He smiled up at me "You remember" he said again. I tried to think of what I forgot, I didn't forget what could I forget. "Shhh its okay" I said gently kissing his lips, they tasted like blood but I didn't care, I was too terrified to care. I couldn't lose him. He shifted grunting a little from the pain, suddenly his eyes closed and his body arched, out of the wound leaked the black poison, pooling out. Grover and I backed up. Percy's face contorted in pain as he continued to control the poison extracting it from his body. I'd seen him do it once before in Tartarus, it wasn't something that you ever want to see, it was terrifying, but it was just a bit less terrifying then the thought of losing him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he began to convulse. Snapped out of our terror we rushed to his side stabilizing him. Grover shakily performed a few more healing spells, washing the cut in water which since Percy was a son of Poseidon helped a lot. We wrapped his torso gently, he slept soundly his eyebrows scrunched together like he was worried.  
"The boat should only be that way a bit" Grover said nervously eating a tin can.

I nodded "there's no way we could carry him even that short of a distance" I remarked and Grover sighed. "We can't stay here in the open though, we should find some kind of shelter." He said and I knew he was right, Demigods can't just sleep on beaches out in the open. Especially one as powerful as Percy, near his element or not monsters would and could still attack. Plus, Percy was out like a light. "We could float him between us" I said "we are already wet" Grover shrugged not a fan of the idea but unable to find a better one. We dragged Percy into the surf, I felt bad when a wave smashed into his face and straight up his nose, I hoped being a son of the sea god that didn't bother him. Eventually we got about waste deep in the surprisingly dark water, Percy floated easily, Grover held his right arm and I held his left his head supported between us. The boat was way further then Grover thought and by the time we found it, it was nearly an hour later. I was so tired. We hauled Percy up dropping him on the deck. Grover almost didn't get on in time, even in his sleep the boat responded incredibly taking off as if it were being driven by a captain. Grover stumbled off to find cloths. I laid down on the deck snuggling against a magically dry Percy, as soon as I touched him I was dry too. Which felt amazing. He was warm, his breathing strong and soft all at once. He smelled like the ocean and everything about him just calmed me making me feel safe. I tried to think about what Percy had said, what he had meant "You remember" he'd said with such happiness, such relief. I bit my cheek unable to shake the feeling of bliss, just looking at him. He was here he was okay he was alive. I tried to think of why we were even on this quest but it was like a chunk of time was missing, gone. I decided I would ask him in the morning, despite the hard deck and the rocking of the hull, I fell asleep soundly.

SO i'm so so sorry this is so horribly short. I have been writing this story like crazy and I have like so many ideas for it i need to funnel them correctly. Ive gotten to an ending (should be in maybe 3 more chapters)

IMPORTANT QUESTION: would you guys be against two possible endings to the story? I have two each with a little epilogue thing, but i can t pick between them! review your answers and thanks for the support !


End file.
